


He Will Never Love You Like I Do!

by Aratoamin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Loki, Heavy Angst, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Past Abuse, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Natasha Romanov, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratoamin/pseuds/Aratoamin
Summary: Based on this imagine by imagine-loki on TumblrTRIGGER WARNING: PAST ABUSE AND PTSDImagine having PTSD from an abusive relationship. Loki gets angry one day and triggers your PTSD by yelling at you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this imagine but I want you to remember that it has a TRIGGER WARNING!!! I haven't really written actual fanfiction, but I loved writing Loki. He is such a complex character and I find that that is what I like most about him!

It had started out just like any other day at Stark Tower. You had woken up, got dressed in your usual jeans and long sleeve shirt, made breakfast (usually getting roped into making enough for the rest of the Avengers), and then went down to the lab to get to work.

Your job was to decode messages and files from terrorists like Hydra that Natasha or another Avenger had gotten their hands on; and you were one of the best in the fields. Once, you had been a member of Hydra, but your loyalties never truly lied there. If anything, it was a forced career for you. But you refused to think of that life any more than you had to.

Decoding files took up so much of your time that you barely had time to think, which was good. It took time off of your thoughts, which mainly (if left alone for too long) drifted to “the incident”.

You shook your head, dislodging the drifting thoughts from your brain, instead choosing to focus on the task at hand. Absentmindedly, you tugged at the sleeve of your shirt, pulling the fabric farther down your (s/c) arm, trying to over the skin underneath it. You didn’t dare look at the flesh there, already knowing what hid underneath.

Within a couple of hours, you had decoded every file given to you from Natasha’s recent mission. Your thoughts went to Natasha. She was the only one who knew about what had happened three months ago. You weren’t entirely sure if she had told her friend Clint or not, but if she did he never said a word about it. She had found out after one of your moments of carelessness, while you were reaching for something higher up and your sleeves slipped to show off your wrists.

After she had consoled you and told you her own similar stories, you had found a friend and confidant in her, for which you were thankful. She was like the sister you never had, and you loved her more than anything in the world.

You smiled at the memories you had with her. _I should get these files to Tony and Fury._ You stood from your desk and gathered up all of the files you had to deliver. Making your way into the lift, you rose it up to one of the upper floors, which were used exclusively as a base for the Avengers.

Walking out of the lift, you saw that most of the Avengers were there. Tony and Bruce were engaged in some sort of scientific discussion, which you had no clue was about. Usually, there discussions ended with them leaving to perform whatever hypothesis they acquired (which is exactly what they did after you gave Tony the files for both himself and the director).

Natasha and Clint were cooing over a photo of the newest addition to Clint’s beautiful family. Natasha always wanted kids of her own, and even though it saddened her that she would never be able to fulfill that fantasy, she was more than elated to be the godmother and “aunt” of Clint’s children. They both perked up when they heard your voice, exchanging smiles and waves with you.

Steve was not here. He had gone out on a solo mission; something about the Winter Soldier (Bucky he had called him) being sighted in a small Romanian city.

Lastly, there was Thor and his brother Loki. Thor seemed to be in the middle of a conversation with his brother, but Loki did not seem to care about what he was saying. Out of everyone who lived in Stark Tower, Loki was one of the few you had never really talked to, and that was fine with you. There was something about him that set you on edge, but you always tried to find some good in him.

As punishment for New York, Loki was forced by his father, Odin, to remain in Stark Tower until all repairs were completed. His magical abilities were restricted and he could only roam on the upper few floors. Tony wasn’t too pleased with this decree, but with Thor here 90% of the time, he didn’t have to deal with “Reindeer Games” as he called the trickster prince.

Thor lifted his head, a broad smile crossing his face. Loki didn’t dare turn to see you. “Lady (Y/N)! It is a pleasure to see you once more!” He set Mjolnir on the ground beside him, gently, before rushing over to envelop you in a hug.

Your body tensed unbidden, but you were able to force your fear down quickly. You didn’t really like physical contact anymore. The only one you really allowed to touch you without fear was Natasha. You knew that she would never hurt you. And you knew that the other Avengers would never hurt you either, but it was just a fear you had after _them;_ one that you couldn’t seem to shake.

Thor set you down, still smiling. You straightened your clothes, making sure that your arms were completely covered. “It’s good to see you too, Thor.” You heard a snort from behind the blond god as Loki shifted in his seat. “How are things in Asgard?”

“Things are well. My people still need guidance, but now that the Allfather is back on his throne, we have peace once again. I am actually on my way back there at the moment.”

“I see. Will you tell that gatekeeper that I said hello for me, please? I remember you mentioning that he was always happy when someone remembered him or asked about him.”

Thor’s smile widened as he nodded. “I will be sure to tell Hiemdall that you have inquired into his wellbeing.” He reached out and gave your shoulder a light squeeze. You tensed up, but was able to hide your fear as Thor retrieved his mighty hammer and made his way to the lift.

When Thor had left, you finally noticed that you were alone in the room with only Loki, who still sat in his chair, but his eyes were pinned to you. Clint and Natasha must have left during your conversation with Thor. Your eyes met with Loki’s, and you could see the rage in his emerald eyes.

Instinctively, you took a step back. “I’ll just be on my way, then.” You turned to leave.

“Don’t move.” You did as you were told, years of _training_ from _him_ that were drilled into you halting your steps. You could see the lift, it was only a few feet away, but you couldn’t bring yourself to move closer to it. “Turn around.”

Again, you did as you were told, trying hard to keep your fear from becoming evident on your face. If Loki saw through your façade, you had no idea. You kept your head lowered, not daring to look at him. “Why are you so friendly towards that oaf?” His words sounded strange to you. _Since when did he care who you spoke to or didn’t speak to?_

“He is my friend. And I really don’t see how it is a concern of yours who I speak to.” You made your way over to the small kitchen area. Mainly, it just held drinks and small snacks for the Avengers. You reached into a cupboard, pulling out a tall glass and filled it with water.

Taking a small sip, you tried your best not to notice how close Loki was standing to you. He was practically leering overtop of you as you set the glass down on the countertop. “I have not seen you with anyone other than that red-haired assassin. So, tell me, how does a mere mortal find herself to become friends with that witless being?” He moved around to the other side of the counter and placed his hands on the marble.

_What? Was he jealous that you were speaking to Thor? Loki never even made any attempt to talk to you before now._

“I still don’t see why it is any concern of yours who I befriend. We don’t speak, Loki, so I find it to be none of your business.” Your nerves were on edge. He was beginning to frighten you, but you tried your damnedest to hide it from the god. You tugged at your sleeves, a habit that you had acquired and now you did it whenever you were nervous. The thought of covering up your past made it seem like everything would be alright in the end, even if you knew that that was false.

“Why is it so hard for you to understand? It is my business.” His voice started off low, gradually getting louder and louder before you. In your mind, you could feel yourself getting closer to the edge, which would send you tumbling into a relapse. But Loki didn’t seem to notice. His voice boomed at you as he screamed “WHY CAN’T YOU SEE THAT HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU LIKE I DO!” In his anger, his seidr pulsed around his body, smashing the glass before him and all the glass in the cabinets around you.

Loki’s narrowed eyes widened as he took in the tears that begun to stream down your face. “Norns…(Y/n) I…” But it was too late, you had already toppled over the edge. He moved around the counter, but you did not move out of fear. He raised his hand out towards you, too fast for your liking. You raised your hands up, palms towards him, in a submissive motion. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry…” You repeated as the raven-haired prince lowered his hand to his side. Loki stared at the flesh uncovered by your falling sleeves, and a mix of anger, guilt, and sorrow befell him.

Red scars crisscrossed your arms. Some were jagged, like they had been created by a ring ripping through flesh. Others were straight and narrow, like they were caused by shard of glass that were embedded into the skin. Black and blue bruises, despite their age, mottled your (s/c) flesh. Loki noticed that a few of your fingers tilted in odd directions, like they had been broken before and were never set properly to heal.

“I’ll be good…I promise…Just d-don’t hurt m-me…please…” Your fearful words brought Loki out of his trance. He reached out and gripped both of your wrists, attempting to lower them from your face. As his skin touched yours, all sorts of memories flooded your mind.

_“You are nothing but a whore.” A sharp kick landed against your ribs, sending you sliding across the floor. You curled into a ball, awaiting the next round of abuse._

_“You really thought you meant something to me?” They gripped your wrist, pulling and twisting painfully until it made a sickening popping noise. You held your other hand up to cover your face as they began to beat you._

_“Just shut up and die already!” You laid curled up in a ball amidst shard of the broken vase they had just thrown at you. You could feel pieces of the pottery lodged into your arms and legs, but you made no move to pull them out. It would likely anger them again and cause them to beat you._

Your previous partner’s words as well as their actions towards you regarding each occurrence played in your mind. You looked up at the man holding you, horrified to find that it wasn’t his face staring down at you, it was your previous partner’s. Their menacing smile leered down at you, as if they had come back just to finish the job. You let out a scream, so heart wrenching that Loki let your wrists go. You fell to your knees and cradled your body into the most submissive position that you could muster.

Shard of broken glass embedded themselves into your legs— _just like before_ , you thought to yourself—as you kept repeating the words “I’m sorry” to the man before you. Tears fell to the ground before you could stop them. _They always got angrier when I cried…They always beat me harder when I cried…_

Loki stood unmoving before you, his mouth agape. He had no idea what to do; he never encountered anything like this. He looked up as he heard shouting coming from the lift and a very pissed-off Natasha and Clint running at him.

Clint reached him first, shoving him as far away from you as he could. Natasha knelt beside you, scooping you into her arms and brushing the hair back from you face. “Shh…he isn’t here…he isn’t here. He is never coming back, (y/n). You’re safe.” She rocked you back and forth until your crying finally stopped, but you could not help but shake as the memories fought to regain their control over your body.

Natasha helped you to your feet, glaring at Loki the entire time. “You would be wise to return to your rooms, Loki. If I find you before I’ve calmed myself, you will not like what happens.” She ushered you towards the lift and escorted you to your rooms. Clint shook his head at Loki. “Just when I thought that you had been changing for the better…” He left before Loki could defend himself, leaving the god alone with his own thoughts.

He stared at the lift you had just utilized and could feel nothing but guilt. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, he thought. His hands shook at his side in both rage and sorrow. Rage for what had been done to you, the person he held dear to his heart, even if he had no way to show you his feelings. Sorrow for being the one to cause you to remember it all in such a horrific way.

Loki doubted that he would ever be able to see you again. That female assassin would be keeping a very close watch on you now, of this he had no doubt. He fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands. Tears, unbidden, fell from his face; _he hadn’t cried since he was a boy_ , he thought. _But now felt like the time to do so._

“What have I done…” he cried out softly as he watched the lighted numbers of the lift descend lower and lower.


	2. He Will Never Love You Like I Do! (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on this imagine by imagine-loki on Tumblr
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: PAST ABUSE AND PTSD  
>  Imagine having PTSD from an abusive relationship. Loki gets angry one day and triggers your PTSD by yelling at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two, because so many people requested it on another site XD I loved this ending, let me know if you guys did too!!

It had been days since Loki last saw you. Natasha had hardly left your room, refusing to go on a mission until she was sure that you were alright and Loki would not be able to harm you again. No matter what he tried to tell her as to what happened, she would not hear a word.

“As the god of lies and trickery, how can I trust your word?” she had said to him when he arrived at the door to you room. Every day, since the incident occurred, Loki had come to your door, pleading with Natasha to see you. Yet every day, without fail, she turned him away.

You could hear everything going on through the wood of the door, but you made no move towards the voices; not yet. As much as you wanted to, you couldn’t bring yourself to see him face-to-face, afraid that the memories would come back. You looked through the peephole of your door and watched Natasha deal with the god.

Natasha pointed down towards the lift. “You need to leave, Loki. I am in no mood to play these games with you. (Y/N) is my first priority right now and I won’t have you jeopardizing her recovery again.” Her voice was low, but menacing none the less. Loki remained unmoving before the female.

“Natasha, I need to see her.” Natasha shook her head, auburn curls bouncing around her head. “No. You need to leave. Now leave now, or I will have to forcefully remove you.” You could see the hurt and anger building in Loki’s eyes. It seemed as if he was contemplating fighting Natasha to get to you.

You reached for the door knob, but didn’t turn it and open the door. Your guardian turned her head slightly, no doubt hearing the soft clink the door knob made. “Leave, Loki. I will not tell you again. You caused this…This is your doing.” You quickly moved away from the door as Natasha turned and opened it to let herself in. You caught the smallest glimpse of Loki before she shut the door to the outside world.

His face was sullen; his eyes bloodshot as if he hadn’t slept since your last encounter. In all honesty, you hadn’t slept really either. The memories you kept hidden now plaguing your dreams, causing crippling nightmares that had you waking screaming and drenched in sweat. It was a reason Natasha refused to leave your side. She didn’t want you to be alone during all of this. Before you could dwell on Loki any longer, she had closed the door to your room.

“Was it…him…again?” you feigned innocence, acting like you hadn’t seen everything those few moments ago. Natasha nodded, moving over to you. “How are you feeling?” She reached her hands out slowly, placing them on your shoulders. You lower your gaze slightly. “I’m fine now, thank you.” Natasha pursed her lips. “What is it? Tell me.” She gently chided.

You sighed, tugging at the sleeves of your sweater. “You don’t have to stay here with me. I mean…I appreciate it…but I don’t want to keep you from your missions.” You lifted your gaze, (e/c) eyes meeting with her green ones. You were reminded of Loki for a moment…his eyes watching your every move and how sad they looked a few moments ago…but you didn’t linger on him.

“I want you to take the next mission you come across...Please, for me.” Natasha sighed, pulling you close to her chest. “(Y/N)…I…” but she knew there was no use in arguing. It would only make you feel worse if she didn’t accept. So she did. “The next mission I am offered, I will accept it.” You exhaled the breath you had been holding. In all honesty, you had expected her to argue with you, trying to make you let her stay by your side.

She pulled away from you and lifted your face to hers. “Will you be okay while I’m gone?” You forced a nod, eyes never leaving hers. You remained together for the next few hours, just talking nonsense with each other, anything to fill the void of silence that had been crushing you in your solidarity.

A few more hours passed, and Natasha received a phone call. She looked at the caller ID before looking sadly at you. “You promised, Nat…” “I know I did, _myshka_.” You couldn’t help your smile at her little pet name for you. _Little mouse…how fitting for someone like me…_ you couldn’t help but think. But she ever used it in a condescending way; always affectionate.

She left your room to answer the call, leaving you to your own thoughts; your own nightmares.

* * *

 

Loki paced before his bed. The sun had long set, but he had no desire to even leave the room. His only desire was to see you…to make things right after what he had done _. I need to right this…I have to see her…_ He knew that your room was two floors below his and had a large floor to ceiling window in it, like his own.

He contemplated scaling down the wall outside and letting himself into your room through the window. _No, that will only scare her more. I can’t do that._ Loki sat on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands. He wanted to cry—to scream—at the injustice that had been done to you, and the fact that he had no idea what truly happened to you and no idea how to fix it was worse.

A knock sounded on his door and, before he could move to answer it, a figure moved into the room, closing the door behind them. He knew exactly who it was without even having to look up.

“Have you come to gloat? Make me feel more inferior than I already do?”

“No…I came to talk…” Natasha took the chair from his desk and seated herself in it before Loki. “Your brother seems to think that there is good in you…and as much as I hate to admit it, I see it.” The god lifted his gaze to hers, but he couldn’t manage any true malice. All he felt was failure. He shouldn’t have lost control like that…and now it caused him to lose you too.

Loki narrowed his gaze at her. “What is your aim, assassin? Why have you come here to patronize me?”

Natasha took a deep, shaky breath before leaning forward in the chair. He was reminded of the time she interrogated him while he was imprisoned…while he was under the “care” of Thanos, his own nightmare.

“I’d like to tell you a story, Loki. Will you let me?” He leaned back in his chair, watching her. “I doubt I have a choice here. But, continue if you wish.” Loki never took his gaze off of the redhead, patiently waiting for her to begin.

“Once, there was a girl. Beautiful in both body and soul. Cheerful and kind, despite her upbringing. She worked for the wrong side, and got associated with the wrong people. But she never stopped trying to find a light in her darkness. This is where an equally beautiful man appeared to her.

“Her parents had passed years before, and she had no other family, so she turned to the man, entrusting herself into his care. This turned out to be a mistake. For this man had a dark secret, one he had not shared with anyone. He had a love…a need…to inflict pain. He needed to see and feel blood between his fingers or else he would go on a spree. The girl, unfortunately, was his target.”

Loki began to put the pieces together, his eyes widening, on the brink of tears much like Natasha’s own.

“She was so kind and cheerful before him, but he beat that happiness right out of her. That poor girl put up with this monster for months, never able to escape for fear that he truly would kill her one day. It was only when their…home…was attacked that she was able to escape.

“Her tormentor died trying to stop her from escaping, a shard of metal debris piercing his torso and pinning him to the wall. She escaped, finding solace in the arms of the attackers. When they found her, she was barely alive…cuts, bruises, scars; they all littered her body, showing the atrocities she had endured. He… before he died, he had tried to strangle her…snuff out her life before his ended…because to him, if he couldn’t have her, no one could. That was when he got impaled, and she finally escaped that hell. And now…now she lives here…that girl was (Y/N), but you already figured that out, didn’t you?”

Tears welled in her eyes, but she wouldn’t let them fall, not in front of him. Loki nodded, remaining silent as he took in everything he was just told. “Did he…did…” Natasha knew what he was asking. “No. He never touched her like that as far as I was told. And I’m thankful for that. He didn’t corrupt all of her…”

“Why tell me this? To make me feel more guilt than I already do about what I did?” Natasha shook her head. “No, Loki. I’m here with an offer for you.”

He leaned forward, showing that she had his full attention. “I’m being sent on a mission to Africa with the other Avengers…we leave in ten minutes…and we will be gone for a few days. There won’t be anyone to watch over her while I’m gone…so I’m asking you to do it for me. Show me that I can trust you with her safety, Loki.”

Loki perked up. _She would trust me to watch over (Y/N)? This didn’t seem real._

“What are your terms, if I accept?” She leaned back in her chair, watching his face. “No terms, just keep her safe. Do you accept?” _What choice do I have? If I want to see (Y/N) again, ever, I need to accept._ “Yes. I accept.” She nodded and stood from the chair, making her way towards the door. “Oh, and Loki. If I return and she is harmed, your father and brother won’t be able to stop me from killing you.”

He bit back a smart retort, finding that this was neither the time nor place for it. Instead, he just nodded again and watched the lady assassin leave his room.

_This is my chance…I have to make things right…_ He stood and left the room, making his way towards your room.

* * *

 

_The deep voice above you continued to laugh as you struggled to pull yourself across the floor. “Did you really think you could escape me?” You didn’t turn towards your tormentor, already knowing their face. Instead, you pushed through the pain lacerating your entire body. A foot crushed into the small of your back, pinning you to the floor with a scream of pain._

_You turned your head slightly towards the man above you, horrified to find the length of rope in their hands._ Not like this…not like this… _Tears streamed down your face, mixing with the blood coming from the various cuts across your head and neck. “You will never escape me, (Y/N)…I’ll make sure of it…”_

_He looped the rope around your throat, pulling tightly upwards. Your hands instantly went to your throat, trying in vain to pull the rope away from you. Gasping for air, you were pulled back to your knees as the man continued to exert more force._

_The edges of your vision became hazy; your fingers trembling against the rope. You heard a loud crash beside you, and then the weight of the rope was gone. You fell forward onto your hands, sucking in greedy breaths of air._

_When you turned your head, you saw the horrific sight that had caused you to be released. Your attacker was pinned to the wall by a sharp piece of metal, no doubt caused by the commotion going on around you._ The building is being attacked…I have to get out.

_You struggled to your feet, but you didn’t get very far when you crashed into a wall…no, not a wall…a man. You looked up in horror, finding the same man from before once again in front of you, the length of rope still in his hand. Looking past him, you saw more identical men with rope coming towards you._

_Turning, you were about to run down the hallway you had just come from, but stopped dead in your tracks. The impaled man groaned as he pushed himself off the metal shard. He stretched his shoulder, eyes never leaving yours as he began to saunter closer to you._

_“I already told you that you would never escape me…” You let out a scream as the man lunged at you, hands bloodied and inches from your throat._

* * *

You awoke with a start, throat hoarse from screaming and face wet rom tears. Your heart thumped painfully against your chest as you brought a hand up to touch your throat. While the bruises from the rope had healed, you could still feel the coarse material rubbing into your flesh. You pulled your knees to your chest, no longer to be able to stifle the sobs that escaped your body.

It was then that you heard the doorknob leading outside begin to click and the door swing open. A man, darkly silhouetted by the light from outside stood in the doorway. You pushed yourself closer to your head board, trying to hide, although it was no use.

The shadow quickly moved around the side of your bed, halting as they saw you shrink away from them. They knelt beside the bed, hands placed on the edge of the mattress, but never coming closer to you. You tilted your head, examining the figure now that your eyes were adjusting to the light.

Dark, shoulder length hair…vibrant emerald eyes…pale, unblemished skin…you knew this man. Loki remained kneeling, his eyes never leaving yours. “I heard you screaming…” he breathed out, fingers curling in the sheets. “I heard you screaming...”

His shoulders slumped as he hung his head in shame. As much as you wanted to be afraid, you couldn’t. He had rushed in here to save you…from whatever was hurting you. Before you could think twice about it, you reached your hand out and stoked through his hair. _Like the blackest midnight…but soft as silk_ you thought.

Loki raised his head to look at you, his own eyes as red as yours. “I’m so sorry, (Y/N)…I never meant to hurt you…” He shakily reached for your hand that was playing in his hair, waiting for you to move away from him. You didn’t.

He lifted your hand from his head and held it before him. Gently, slowly, softly, he began to push the long sleeve of your night shirt up towards your elbow. He felt your hesitation, stopping and waiting for you to nod that he was allowed to continue. Loki stroked a finger across the scars of your wrist, fingers barely grazing the bruises lingering between them.

You watched silently as Loki brought your wrist closer to his face and placed a kiss gently to the (s/c) flesh found there. Your face flared red, blushing in embarrassment as Loki kissed each and every scar he could reach.

“You are beautiful, (y/n)…and it is a shame that you feel that you are not so.” Slowly, he stood before you, still holding your wrist in his hand. “Will you walk with me?” You nodded, silently pulling yourself from the bed and walking diligently behind Loki. Loki wrapped his arm slowly around your waist, fingers gently pressed against the fabric of your shirt; enough to let you know he was there to protect you, but not enough to harm or scare you.

He led you to the main lounge room on your floor. He set you down on the couch there before turning to mess with the tablet connected to Jarvis. Soft music played through the room, lilting words floating around the two of you.

_“If you, if you could return_

_Don't let it burn_

_Don't let it fade_

_I'm sure I'm not being rude_

_But it's just your attitude_

_It's tearing me apart_

_It's ruining every day”_

The lyrics felt so familiar, like they were made for you. You watched as Loki made his way back to you, holding his hand out towards you. “Dance with me, (Y/N)?” His voice was soft, not commanding like _his_. You nodded, not daring to speak, taking his hand as he began to lead you through the dance.

_“For me_

_I swore I would be true_

_And fellow, so did you_

_So why were you holding her hand?_

_Is that the way we stand?_

_Were you lying all the time?_

_Was it just a game to you?”_

Gently, he swayed you from side to side, twirling you every s often. You couldn’t help the smile that began to form against your lips. Your tears had long since dried as Loki continued to dance with you. Without realizing, you began to hum along to the familiar tune, much to Loki’s delight.

_“But I'm in so deep_

_You know I'm such a fool for you_

_You've got me wrapped around your finger_

_Do you have to let it linger?_

_Do you have to, do you have to, do have to let it linger?”_

Loki continued to dance with you long after the song ended, just enjoying the feel of you against him. “You are so beautiful (Y/N)…and I wish that you would let me show you how much you mean to me.” You looked up at him then, watching as his eyes pleaded with you, even though you were sure he had never begged before in his life.

“Yes, Loki…I accept…” You breathed out as Loki leaned forward and kissed the top of your head, a string of thanks escaping his own lips. He led you back to your room, gently tucking you into your bed before sitting in a chair beside it.

You fell asleep to Loki’s hand still holding yours. You didn’t have any more nightmares that night nor any night since.


End file.
